Girl Let Me Tell You One Time
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Justin sprawled in the back of his limo, flicking through the pictures of the girls Bridgewater. Then he found the perfect girl. She WOULD be his. Problem was, she hadn't even entered the contest. But why should JB care? After all, he is famous...
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaand the winner of the essay contest is… Bridget Anderson!" the voice of the principal crackled over the loudspeaker.

"What? I – I didn't enter the contest!" Bridget said.

"What the heck?" one of her friends, Amara, complained.

"Alright, who did this as a prank?" Bridget asked them.

"Nobody did. There must be a mistake." Savannah said.

Bridget marched into the office.

"Here are your tickets, dear." The secretary said.

"I didn't –"

"Of course you deserve to win. He handpicked the winner himself."

Bridget tried to give them back, but she refused to take them.

Bridget sighed and walked out of the office.

She and her friends took a closer look at the envelope.

They found that the concert was tomorrow, and at their school.

The worst part was that Bridget had to get up onstage and dance with the little jerk.

"Unbelievable. " Bridget muttered.

She stuffed the envelope in her bag, and walked over to her locker. She shoved her bag inside and pulled out her math, English, and social studies books. She slammed her locker shut and turned around just in time to see the doors of the school bang open.

There stood a boy in dark blue jeans, a leather jacket, and sunglasses. He was flanked by two security guards in black outfits.

"I'm looking for a Bridget Anderson," he said, flicking his hair.

Bridget considered slapping him. She considered a lot of things, but after a second she decided to act like he wasn't there. She turned back to her locker she knelt, pretending to reorganize her shelf. She saw his designer sneakers approaching out of the corner of her eye and ignored them. She hoped he would go away, but no such luck. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she gave a little jump in spite of herself.

She quickly stood and turned to face him.

"Hey shawty. I take it you're Bridget Anderson?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I was wondering if you'd wanna come spend the day with me before the big concert tomorrow."

"Can't." Bridget said simply and turned back to her locker.

He caught her shoulder and said, "Why not, babe?"

"I have a big chemistry test, and I'm presenting my project on what I did to help Japan in social studies today, so no."

"About that test…" he jerked her schedule out of her hand and snapped his fingers, handing the paper of to an assistant who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She took the paper and rushed off.

"And about that social studies presentation…"

He snapped his fingers again and another assistant appeared. She produced a checkbook and he scribbled something.

"You just donated a million dollars to Japan."

"But I-"

"Tell ya what. You meet me here in an hour. Then, we go out, and you stay the night with me. Wear something cute, got it?"

"Why should I?" Bridget said, rolling her eyes.

But he just laughed and said, "See ya in an hour, babe." And left with his little group of assistants.

Bridget had been completely unaware of the pack of kids surrounding her until someone said, "Dude, you just got asked out by Justin Bieber!"

Bridget ran into the girls' bathroom and cried. Justin's voice kept playing in her head, "Tell ya what, you meet me here in an hour, and we go out and you stay the night at my place. Wear something cute, got it?" over and over. She was scared. What exactly did he mean? A bell rang, and class got out.

She stood up from her position slumped against the wall and glanced at her watch. She had ten minutes to get out and get far, far away.

She had her hand on the door and was ready to leave when she heard the door of the school open and Bieber's voice say, "I'm telling you Ryan, she's the hottest girl I've ever seen. And guess what?"

"What?"

"She's spending the night at my place!"

It sounded like they high fived.

"And she didn't even enter the contest. Man, I hate these concerts. Anyway, I just flicked through the pictures and picked her, 'cause she was the hottest."

"Well, duh."

"So then, I send her the tickets, and make sure she's gonna dance with me onstage. But since she's hotter than most of the girls I've done this to, I decided to meet with her a little early, you know?"

It sounded like Ryan laughed, and then he said suddenly, "Dude, didn't you learn your lesson with Kim?"

"Well, that was one girl…"

"You got thrown into a wall, covered in guacamole, then the paparazzi attacked!"

"I got different plans for this chick."

Bridget couldn't take it anymore. She stepped out of the girls' bathroom and glared at Justin.

"Bridget, this is Ryan."

"I know who he is, stupid."

"Oooh, feisty. I like it."

"Shut up. Can I go to class now?"

"Nope, shawty. Come on."

Justin put his arm around Bridget and pulled her outside to a limousine.

He pushed her inside and he and Ryan sprawled out on the seats.

"Where are we going?" Bridget asked as the limo started up.

"My place."

"That's like a ten hour drive!"

"It's eleven actually. And that means we get to my place by eight, and we throw a party. Usher's out for the week."

"Unbelievable. "

"I'm not done. Then you spend the night at my place, and we have a little fun-"

"In your dreams."

"I got the money to make my dreams come true, babe. Anyways, then we come back in time for the concert tomorrow. You get onstage and dance with me and then-"

"You go backstage "make your move on me" then dump me?"

"Actually, no. But how did you-"

"Let's just say I know Kim."

"She was hot, but a little too dangerous, even for me."

"But then do I get to go home?"

He grinned. "That's classified."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Wanna get thrown into a wall again? Just keep talking." She said.

"You're so hot when you're angry."

"You're so ugly I can never find the words to describe it."

"You're the perfect gift."

Bridget remembered the conversation she had overheard and said, "What do you-"

He seemed like he had slipped up on something.

"I-I mean you're a gift straight from heaven, gorgeous."

Bridget started to worry about what he meant.

Bieber put his arm around her and whispered, "Tell me that you love me."

"Yeah right."

"Aww, you know you want to say it."

"Aww, you know I hate you."

Bridget pushed his arm off of him but he put it right back.

This would be a LOOOOOONG drive.


	2. Chapter 2

After my little limo ride, Justin decided he wasn't in a party mood anymore and Ryan had to leave. So it was just him and me.

I was totally creeped out with him hitting on me, but I was stuck. I ended up locking myself in a room and crashing. But that's not important. The important thing is what happened at and after the concert.

I had to go up onstage and dance with Justin, because I "won" the contest.

Well, he called me up and I danced with the big idiot.

That's not the big shocker either.

You see, I don't have parents. It's embarrassing. They died in a car crash, and I live in a temporary foster home. Nobody wanted a fourteen year old girl, so I've been bouncing around for two years.

So I go backstage with Justin because I have no choice, and he says, "Look, I know you're not gonna take this well…. But… you belong to me now."

"Wh- what?"

"Um, yeah, I sorta took you outta the foster home and… yeah, you sorta hafta come with me…"

"No way…."

"Yes way. You're stuff's already in the limo, and well, yeah."

"No."

"You'll take classes with me, and you can come back to visit your friends, but until you're eighteen, you're mine."

"Why? "

"You're a gift."

"I hate you."

"Well, it's gonna be a long two years, then."

"No way."

"It's okay, sweetheart. "

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Just go say goodbye to your friends, then you're coming with me."

"What's to stop me from running?"

"Armed bodyguards."

I said goodbyes to my friends, but I'd see them in two years at the very most, and if I played my cards right, I could visit them whenever.

Plus, I was convinced I was dreaming.

When the full reality of what was happening hit me when I was sitting in the limo and I broke down in tears, shaking.

"Don't cry, angel, don't cry, please..."

I sighed and cried until no more tears could come.


End file.
